


She Only Meant Well

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "You Really Got A Hold On Me"
Relationships: Dante Falconeri/Maxie Jones





	She Only Meant Well

_“You proud of yourself? You’ve taken it all! My entire life stolen by my supposed best friend!”_  
  
The guilt and shame were familiar to her; she wore it much like her skin. It did nothing to protect her, often caused her more pain than anything else.  
  
Lulu’s explosion had been earned; Maxie had no retort or apology which could remedy the situation.  
  
Spinelli had left town before discovering the truth, and Dante could not detach himself from the child; so much so that he found it harder to leave Maxie’s apartment.  
  
Well, that was the excuse they initially relied on.


End file.
